


playacting

by sinningpumpkin



Series: play god today [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Organized Crime, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: Hisoka gets used. Killua reaps the benefits.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck
Series: play god today [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989886
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	playacting

**Author's Note:**

> happy thanksgiving to anyone in the states, i hope u enjoy this little gift

The text from Illumi reads like some princely summons. An address and room number, along with a demand for Hisoka to be there as soon as possible. He would roll his eyes at these bratty antics, but he can imagine the pulsing annoyance and lust that Illumi had felt while sending the message. He ends up feeling smug and satisfied instead.

He rolls out of bed for the first time that day, and lifts a hand to the barely healed wound on his side. The other cuts have already closed and scabbed over, but the deepest slice of Illumi’s knife has been stubborn. He changes the gauze over the poorly stitched gash and pulls on his clothes carefully. After trying to style his hair and almost ripping out his sutures, he leaves it flat and paints on his star and teardrop.

Twenty minutes later, he’s in the hotel elevator riding up to the sixth floor, half hard and grinning as he steps out onto the floor. He knocks on the door of room 604 and it opens immediately. Illumi cuts an imposing figure in the dark doorway, hair hanging in front of his face, wearing a black button up with the sleeves rolled up to expose his pale forearms. Hisoka might already be drooling.

“Hi, doll,” he says as he pushes his way into the room. Their chests brush, strands of Illumi’s hair get caught on the gust of Hisoka’s movement and he shudders.

The main room of the suite is dark, but a warm rectangle of light is cast from a door part way open. Illumi shuts them into the hotel room, while Hisoka moves toward that light. He pushes into the opulent bedroom with lush carpet and a mattress big enough for three. With one already sprawled out on it.

Hisoka hadn’t got the best look at Killua’s body in that dark, grimey alley that he’d taken him in a few weeks ago, so he takes the time to observe him now. He’s pale like his brother, with light eyes and even lighter hair. Sweet and juvenile, with a sharp edged smile that he aims at Hisoka now. He’s already naked, lips kissed red and body marked with fading bruises that certainly don’t belong to Hisoka. Killua grins to hide the confusion and apprehension that still lurk in his eyes.

Hisoka doesn’t bother to clear things up for him. 

Illumi stands somewhere behind him, and all at once tension pulls taut between the three of them. The confusion written across Killua’s face, the heat of Illumi at Hisoka’s back, and the bulge of his hard on against the zipper of his slacks--Hisoka nearly drowns in want before reaching back to grab Illumi’s hip. “Don’t tell me you’re going to make me do all the work, darling.” Hisoka tugs him forward, eyes rolling as Illumi’s hips press tight against his ass.

Illumi tsks at him, and the strange tension in the room breaks as Hisoka is shoved toward the bed. The rough movement tugs on the sutures in his side, but he swallows down the hiss of pain and complaint. He’s here to be hurt after all. Illumi follows him to the bed and tears off his shirt. Hisoka doesn’t even have a chance to make fun of his eagerness before he’s being bent in half over the mattress.

“I don’t think you’d like that very much,” Illumi hisses in his ear. Hisoka watches emotion flash across Killua’s face and his cock jerks. Something about catching Zoldycks off guard is so satisfying.

He licks his lips and tries to roll back against Illumi. “Hah, didn’t we have fun together when I took the lead, Illu?” A shit eating grin stretches across his face as Killua’s eyebrows jump up his forehead, and Illumi’s breath stutters in his chest.

Yes, this is going to be quite fun indeed.

“Shut up,” Illumi growls. He drags his nails down Hisoka’s back as he straightens. The lines of fire aren’t as satisfying as those left by that mean little knife of his, but Hisoka relishes in the burn as his pants are tugged off roughly. “No underwear, really?” Illumi sounds truly scandalized as he palms at Hisoka’s ass and spreads him open.

“Didn’t want you to rip any of my delicates,” Hisoka chirps. It’s Illumi’s own fault for offering all these openings to him.

There’s a beat where Illumi stills behind him, where the air becomes thicker and Hisoka’s eyes meet Killua’s. And then, Illumi’s hand comes down on his ass.

It hurts. Without any warning or warm up, Hisoka jerks against the bed at the sharp burn. He imagines a welt is rising on his skin in the shape of Illumi’s hand, pink at the edges and white in the middle. His cock throbs and begins to drip. “You’re mouthy, tonight,” Illumi murmurs. Hisoka opens his mouth for another retort, only to have it smacked right out of him. His ass pulses, fingers knotting in the sheets as he tries to breathe through the waves of pain as they blur into pleasure.

Another pause in Illumi’s onslaught, silent and tense. Hisoka shudders when Illumi grips one of his asscheeks, and tries to brace for another smack. He’s wholly unprepared for the hot drip of spit over his hole. He gasps, but Illumi digs his fingernails into his skin and holds him down. He spits on him once more, and the mess of it slides over Hisoka’s taint, only stopped by a swipe of Illumi’s fingers.

Hisoka groans as Illumi twists a finger inside of him, the way only slicked by that meager smear of saliva. It isn’t enough, it isn’t meant to be enough. It’s meant to hurt and be cruel and work out all of Illumi’s anger. Hisoka is happy to do the job.

He tries to relax around the long digit, but Illumi fucks him open roughly, without sparing enough time between the first and second fingers. He doesn’t use much finesse at all, but the rough twists of his fingers still somehow catch at Hisoka’s prostate until he’s clenching and shuddering against the bed. With each thrust of his fingers, Hisoka rubs his face against the bed, smearing his makeup as sweat beads at his hairline. He can feel Killua watching them, and it only heightens the pleasure as a third finger hooks inside of him.

Illumi might be rushing even more now. Hisoka’s rim is still burning from the stretch of the third when he withdraws. He unzips his pants and Hisoka tilts his hips up to him. “Do you want a fourth?” From anyone else, it might have been kind. On Illumi’s tongue, the words are a cool challenge.

Hisoka can’t help but rise to it. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

Illumi huffs--something like a laugh--and spits into his palm. The hot head of his cock nudges against Hisoka’s rim, thick and dripping. He guides himself inside, gentler than Hisoka had braced himself for. Hisoka flutters around the tip, panting into the sheets as Illumi’s hands wrap around his waist. He shoves the rest of his cock inside in a single rude push. Hisoka screams.

Fresh pain and hot pleasure tangle together. Illumi is hot and heavy in his belly, filling him just how he likes, while his rim stings and flutters around his shaft. They’re pressed together for another breathless moment, before Illumi’s hands tighten around his waist and he starts to fuck him. The sensations only magnify. Illumi feels impossibly larger inside of him and the drag of his cock makes Hisoka feel swollen through and through. It’s fucking perfect.

These are the moments where they know each other best. The second the pain fades, Illumi hits or scratches him or catches a handful of his hair. And Hisoka makes it good for him, whining and playing up the pain until the sadist in Illumi is breathing heavily and dripping inside of him. All the while, Killua watches, mildly horrified and incredibly turned on.

Hisoka wonders if he’s ever seen his brother like this, working with a single minded, selfish intent. Working to hurt someone just for the sake of it, without the command of their parents or the promise of a paycheck. Hisoka wonders if Killua has ever seen Illumi hurt someone just for his own fun. His cock throbs against the edge of the bed and he rolls his hips into the friction.

The heat of Killua’s gaze makes his skin tingle, eyelids fluttering as Illumi’s cock grinds against his prostate and his nails bite into his scalp. He plays it up for the hell of it, whines and whimpers spilling from his lips as he tries to grind against the bed and fuck himself on Illumi’s cock. Through his lashes, he can see Killua flushing down his chest and starting to get hard. He moans louder.

Illumi fucks him harder and layers more handprints over his ass. He bares his teeth and hisses through them, vicious and animal as he works Hisoka closer to cumming. Tears well in his eyes as strands of his hair snap and he can barely see the shape of Killua’s body as he pants. He blinks and the tears fall, surely making an even worse mess of him, but then he can see Killua. The soft shape of his pink mouth and one of his hands wrapped around his pretty cock.

Hisoka groans as the pleasure crests, but somehow, he manages to choke out the words, “Your brother is only doing this for you, Kil.” The pretty shape of his mouth hardens into a shocked O and Hisoka can feel Illumi burn with rage.

His hand flattens over the back of Hisoka’s head and shoves his face down into the mattress. His cock pulses with the heat of his impending orgasm as Illumi bends over his back and hisses, “Shut the fuck up.”

Hisoka whines, hips kicking and throwing Illumi off rhythm. His nails bite into the back of his head, trying to shove him further into the mattress. “You stupid whore, keep your mouth shut,” Illumi snaps, cock slamming inside of him and Hisoka cums. He screams as he finishes, drooling onto the sheets as his cock pulses untouched and cum puddles onto the floor.

Illumi doesn’t do him any favors. He pulls out before Hisoka is even finished and scoffs at the messy picture he makes. But, he doesn’t try to kick him out of the room yet.

Hisoka shivers through the last of his orgasm and kicks his pants all the way off before climbing up onto the mattress. He lays on his stomach, the scratches on his back still stinging as his ass starts to bruise, and slowly twists his face to watch the scene on the other side of the mattress.

Killua is splayed out on top of the sheets, legs spread and cock hard against his belly. Illumi is braced above him, the curtain of his hair tied back and his toned body bared. They make a pretty picture, their lips meeting in a careful, wet rhythm. Almost like yin and yang.

Killua’s hands drag down Illumi’s back and he shivers, pushing between Killua’s thighs. He’s still hard and his wet cock slides against the inside of Killua’s thigh. He stiffens for a moment, their kisses pausing as Killua pushes him back. They’re hypnotic and Hisoka doesn’t blink as Killua stares up at his older brother and brushes the tips of his fingers across the top of his cheek bone. “Gentle, Aniki.”

Illumi closes his eyes and takes a long breath. After a moment, he nods.

Hisoka’s body throbs with the evidence of Illumi’s sadism, the desperation he has to hurt and break, but he keeps this promise to Killua as he reaches off to the side. He comes back with lube that he wets his fingers with and dips between Killua’s thighs.

He arches up into Illumi, head rolling to the side and exposing the long pale length of his neck. A reward for listening. Illumi dives down to take it, mouthing and sucking at his skin and leaving little red marks behind. Not quite bruises.

Hisoka can’t see the movement of his hand, but Killua’s face never pinches with discomfort. They breath in synchronicity while Illumi works him open, kisses him all over, and makes Killua his.

Illumi is patient, almost doting with the wet thrusts of his fingers inside of Killua. But finally, he whispers, “More, Illu-nii, you can--ah--more.”

Even then, Illumi is almost reluctant as he draws his fingers out of Killua and reaches for the lube again. Hisoka doesn’t try to hide the fact that he’s watching, but they don’t seem to notice. For the moment, they’re alone in some other world. Hisoka is just glad he gets a show out of it.

Illumi slicks his cock and presses back between Killua’s legs. He guides himself inside with one hand and cups Killua’s face with the other. Their eyes stay locked as Illumi pushes inside of him, as Killua rides out the discomfort, and as Illumi’s patience suddenly shatters. The slow ease of his cock is replaced by a quick shove that forces him deep into Killua’s belly. Killua’s face contorts and tears shine in his eyes, but he doesn’t admonish Illumi.

Without thinking, Hisoka reaches down and strokes himself. He’s hot and oversensitive, but he can’t resist as Illumi hunches over Killua, murmuring something that only his little brother can hear. It would be a crime to watch the slow shift of Illumi’s muscles under his skin as he starts to thrust or catalogue every shift in Killua’s breathing without getting off to it.

The first moan that Killua spills has Hisoka’s hand tightening around the base of his cock, staving off a premature orgasm as Illumi’s big hands wrap around his waist. He moves faster, but after working out all that rage on Hisoka, he’s gentle. Adoring, almost.

Killua never stops crying. Pearly tears drip down his cheeks as Illumi lifts his hips off the bed, making him arch into the slow drag of his cock inside of him. But he starts moaning. Sweet sugary little whines and long groans as Illumi pulls out of him. Hisoka wants to see between his legs, he wishes that there had been better lighting in that alley so he could see how his pretty hole bulged each time he pulled out.

Illumi snaps his hips and Killua screams, raw and pleasured, cock dripping as Illumi works faster. He leans over Killua and their mouths meet again, a sloppy panting kiss shared between them as Killua laces his fingers into Illumi’s hair and clings to him. Illumi gets to taste the shapes of Killua’s moans, his salty tears, and the sweet, soft begging that pours from him as he gets close to cumming. A spike of jealousy goes through Hisoka, but he ignores it and twists his fist around the head of his cock. Killua cums as Hisoka shudders through his second orgasm, those sweet cries ringing in his ears. Illumi buries his cum deep in Killua’s belly, the only sign that he’s finished at all is a soft noise of pleasure from Killua.

The Zoldyck brothers collapse into each other while Hisoka levers himself out of bed. He wipes the cum off his belly with a corner of the comforter before putting on his clothes. He takes a look at himself in the mirror and slips on his shoes. On the way out of the bedroom, he glances back at the pair of them. Killua’s hands stroke through Illumi’s hair and they speak in soft tones that Hisoka can’t quite make out.

They won’t need him every time, but he’s sure that he’ll get to see them like this again. He shuts the door behind him, and heads off toward home. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow i finished my first hxh series :D more hisoillu, illukillu, and other zoldyck ships to come! if you read this far, thank you so much!! i didn't think anyone would care for this series but all the kind comments and kudos kept me going!!!
> 
> [come be nasty with me on twit](https://twitter.com/pumpkinnnie)


End file.
